marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers (MCU)
Young Avengers is a Marvel movie with the date yet to be set. It greatly differs from the comics that it was based on. Plot After the Avengers dissemble, a young teen, Harley Keener, (played by Ty Simpkins) breaks into the Avenger's abandoned mansion and hacks into a computer left inside. In it, he finds a list of future potential Avenger team mates, created by the Vision himself. In an attempt to bring the Avengers back together, he reaches out to several people on the list for help. Most the teens Harley contacts go to the mansion to help him. Among the group is Cassie Lang (played by Abby Ryder Fortson); who made her own Ant-man suit like for dad, Kate Barton, who was trained by her father Hawkeye in archery; Eli Bradley, who is believed to have similar powers to Captain America due to a supposed blood transfusion from his grandpa, a test subject for recreating the super serum; Billy Kaplan, who as similar powers to Wanda Maximoff, but is unsure of the origins; and Teddy Altman, who has shape-shifting abilities. Harley uses a suit he made himself, which mimics the function of Iron Man's suit. They train for a short period, then the team attempt to stop a hostage situation at a wedding that they heard about through a police radio. They are quickly plaster across newspapers, titling the group "Young Avengers", attracting the attention of the Avengers, especially Hawkeye and Ant-man, who don't want their daughters in danger. They are told shut down, but refuse when they learn that the Avengers are not reassembling, believing the world needs a team to help it. Vision is the only member that agrees with the Young Avengers and the team storms out. They soon realize the danger they are getting themselves into when their friend Billy, now going by Wiccan, is kidnapped by an unknown villain. When they find him, he is imprisoned with another boy, Tommy Shepherd, who looks surprisingly like Wiccan and has super speed. It is revealed that, after the success of of Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the scientists abducted orphan children to recreate the experiment, hoping that by using younger test subjects, their powers would intensify with growth. An employee later smuggled the twins to America in an attempt to save them. End Credits In the end credits, it is revealed that some scientists within S.H.E.I.L.D. have been trying to clone the god's Thor and Loki, but only one clone survived. Trivia * The code names of the Young Avengers are as followed: Harley Keener is Ironlad, Cassie Lang is Stature, Kate Barton is Bishop (after her mom), Elijah Bradley is Patriot, Billy is Wiccan (originally Asguardian), Teddy is Hulkling, and Tommy is Speed. * It will be revealed that Eli did not get his Captain America like powers from a blood transfusion, but from a drug called "The Captain" that is suppose to give people Captain America like powers, but has only a fraction of his powers for a small time. The drug inexplicably gives Eli stronger abilities. * Billy is seen in the end credits of the third Avengers movie talking to Wanda outside the Avengers mansion with a black eye from a fight, then confronts his bullies and accidentally uses his powers. * Kate is seen in The Avengers: Age of Ultra as Hawkeye's daughter. * Harley is seen in Ironman 3 as the kid that Tony meets after his suit powers down. * There are hints throughout the movie about Teddy's origin as an alien. Feel free to leave a comment down below.